


waltz for the moon

by fullycharged



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prince/Knight AU, birthday fic, they're dancing?? that's it?? that's the only thing that happens, title taken from the final fantasy ost because i dont want to deal with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: Dancing with his knight was not how Shu had expected his Coming of Age party to go.





	waltz for the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Londy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londy/gifts).



> it's my qpp's birthday and i Clearly have to do something for them... anyway happy birthday emoryn i looove you!!1! heart emoji

No matter how many years passed, any sort of celebrations inside–  and  _ especially _ outside– the palace were  definitely not Shu's sort of... thing.

Needless to say, his Coming of Age party was no exception to this. And the fact that  he would later be the centre of attention was only making matters for him worse.

And of course, the prince being able to finally inherit his father's throne requires something more than a simple 'celebration'.

Looking around the hall, Shu makes a mental note that guests had arrived from all over the kingdom, even neighbouring ones. Some of them Shu could have  sworn  he had never met or even  _ seen  _ before.

Shu spots his parents, just like most of the other guests, they are talking to a couple that the prince can't recognize simply from their faces. If anything, he doubt he'd recognize them even if they told him their names.

Continuing his inspection, Shu  _ finally  _ finds where his childhood friend – or perhaps his  knight is more appropriate for the situation they are in right now – is standing. Looking at his face, Shu finds that Kuro is watching something in the dancing hall with a smile that, if possible, would even reach  his ears .

Following Kuro's gaze, Shu finds his knight's younger sister happily dancing to the song playing (a tune far too fast for him , perhaps a bit too childish too) with... was that Morisawa? Makes sense, Shu concludes. Morisawa had, quite literally, begged Kuro on his knees to let him be his sister's partner during the dance. Seeing Kuro enjoy the sight rather than trying to stop himself from attempting murder was quite a relief, if Shu had to be honest.

Before he can realize it, the song comes to an end, and the lights focused on the dancing hall dim just slightly . A violin's note starts the song, and before more instruments can join in. He hears someone call out to him;

"My prince," without turning his head, he can tell this is his childhood friend's voice, and he waits for him to continue as he watches partners change and couples join the dance.

"Oi, I need you to be lookin' at me as I say this."  _ Ah, this sudden change to a rude tone... _

He turns to his childhood friend, "What do you need – "

But before he can finish his sentence, he notices that Kuro is leaning forward, his right hand on his chest, his left hidden behind his back.

"My prince, may I have this dance?"

... _ Did he hear that right? _

Before Shu can give an answer, Kuro straightens back and extends his right hand towards him, palm facing upwards.

 _By the Gods, he's serious about this_.  He recalls Kuro being offered in a dance multiple times some hours ago, and he rejected every offer, his excuse being something like 'I don't dance', or 'I'm too clumsy to dance'. Leaving everyone who was hopeful quite disappointed.

Shu sighs, who knows what this man has in mind this time. Deciding to trust him, he places his left hand on top of the right that is offered to him.

_ His hand is warm _ , is the first thing Shu registers as he's led into the ballroom. _H_ _e's trying rather hard not to be too harsh with his hands_ ,  is the second, when Kuro's left hand settles on Shu's waist.

Kuro is by no means  _ clumsy _ . Inexperienced, perhaps yes, but never once did he find himself in a troublesome situation caused by something similar to clumsiness as they danced.

"Why did you ask me to dance with you?" He whispers once their bodies are pressed close enough, "Neither of us are particularly great at it –"

"It's gonna turn 12 soon." Kuro says, looking up at the clock and then back at Shu when their steps make him turn his back to it.

"And?"  _ Are you going to turn Cinderella on me and run away? _ But that remains unvoiced.

"Nah, I just thought it'd be nice if I was the one holdin' you as you turned 18, and before the crowning began."

At that, Shu can't help but chuckle out a soft "idiot" as he lets his childhood friend guide him into a spin.


End file.
